memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I
Die ''Voyager''-Crew wird von den Hirogen auf einem Holodeck in einer Simulation des zweiten Weltkrieges festgehalten. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Janeway ist verletzt Eine Klingonin kämpft mit zwei weiteren Klingonen. Kurz bevor sie besiegt wird kommt ein Hirogen auf sie zu. Er beansprucht die Beute für sich und will die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Dann sticht er ihr ein Messer in den Bauch. Er greift zu einem Kommunikator und ruft die Krankenstation – Janeway brauche medizinische Hilfe. Akt I – Im Dritten Reich thumb|Seven singt in der Bar thumb|Captain Janeway als Katrine thumb|Neelix als Bäcker thumb|Der Code wird gelüftet Die ''Voyager'' ist umgeben von mehreren Hirogenschiffen. Captain Kathryn Janeway liegt auf der Krankenstation und ist bewusstlos. Der Hirogen, der sie angegriffen hat, möchte wissen ob ihr neurales Interface stabil ist, da er manchmal das Gefühl hatte sie weiß wer sie wirklich ist. Doch einer der Hirogenärzte bestätigt, dass es funktioniert und sie nur die Rolle spielt, die ihr zugewiesen wird. Dann lässt er sie auf Holodeck eins bringen, denn er hat ein neues Programm entdeckt, das er ausprobieren will - einen Konflikt von Janeways Heimatplaneten, welchen er als höchst stimulierend betrachtet. Seven of Nine – Mademoiselle de Neuf singt mit Klavierbegleitung. Das Etablissement ist gut besucht. Tuvok steht hinter der Bar und Captain Janeway – Katrine – heißt die Gäste willkommen und nennt die Bedingung, den Krieg draußen zu lassen um eintreten zu dürfen. Da kommen zwei Hirogen in SS-Uniformen herein und Katrine geht zu Tuvok und spricht mit ihm kurz über den neuen Kommandant, der eben hereinkam. Sie ordert Wein für ihn. Seven hört auf zu singen und einer der Hirogen will sie zwingen weiter zu machen, aber sie weigert sich und er bedroht sie damit, dass er ihre Knochen auf seinem Schiff ausstellen wird. Der zweite weist ihn zurecht, er solle das Spiel spielen. Sie gehören zu einer alten Rasse von Soldaten und wollen die ganze Welt erobern. Raumschiffe besitzen sie hier nicht. Katrine beruhigt die ganze Lage und der Kommandant bittet sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Er spricht sie auf die Resistance an, doch sie meint in dieser kleinen wehrlosen Stadt versucht man mit allen gut auszukommen. Da wird der Kommandant weggerufen, weil es Probleme mit dem Warpplasma gibt. Der Hirogen trinkt auf die Jagd nach der Resistance, küsst ihr die Hand und geht. Als alle Gäste weg sind, zählt Seven das Geld und stellt fest, dass es nicht allzu viel ist. Katrine beauftragt Seven, einen Hochfrequenzoszillator, der die Reichweite des Funkgerätes erhöht, zu besorgen, doch diese möchte lieber starke Waffen und Sprengstoff beschaffen, denn drei weitere Bataillone der Deutschen sind auf dem Weg nach St. Claire. Katrine macht ihr klar, dass es darum geht Informationen zu sammeln und an die Alliierten weiter zugeben. Tuvok und Katrine machen sich Sorgen um Seven, sie könnte auch ein Spitzel der Nazis sein. Neelix ist mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs, als er von einem deutschen Soldaten und einem Hirogensoldat angehalten wird. Sie kontrollieren ihn und nachdem sie den Wein weggeschüttet haben, darf er weiterfahren. B'Elanna Torres alias Brigitte schreibt in der Bar einen Radiobericht mit, als es plötzlich an der Türe klopft, doch es ist nur Neelix, der Bäcker und er bringt – versteckt auf dem Weinetikett – wichtige Informationen, die helfen den Code der Nachricht zu entschlüsseln. Tuvok macht sich Sorgen, weil er schon wieder aufgehalten wurde, doch Neelix meint, er solle sich keinen Sorgen machen, mit den meisten habe er sich angefreundet, denn sie lieben seinen Strudel. Akt II – Der Plan thumb|Entschlüsselung des Codes thumb|Harry und der Doktor schmieden Pläne Die entschlüsselte Nachricht stammt vom Alliierten Hoheitskommando und teilt mit, dass am Dienstag St. Claire angegriffen werden soll und dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, die Kommunikation außer Kraft zu setzen. Doch der Posten ist stark gesichert. Brigitte, die hochschwanger ist, will über den Vater des Kinder, der ein Deutscher ist, dort hineinkommen. Vor dem Hauptquartier spielt sie einen Schwächeanfall und wird zum Hauptmann gebracht. Dieser ist gerade in einer Besprechung mit einem Hirogen. Sie unterhalten sich über die Beute, die Jagd und die Ziele der Herrenrasse. Der Hirogen drängt ihn in die Ecke und macht ihm klar, dass man die Beute nicht unterschätzen soll. Da tritt Brigitte herein. Während sie ihm umarmt, schaut sie sich um und entdeckt den Funker. Zwei Hirogen sind unzufrieden mit der Simulation, es wird ihnen langweilig. Sie greifen Neelix und Seven an, die beiden werden verletzt und in die Krankenstation der Voyager gebracht. Der Doktor behandelt die teilweise schweren Verletzungen und beschwert sich über die seit drei Wochen anhaltende Schädigung der Crew. Es wird ihm klar gemacht, dass das Leben der Crew in seinen Händen liegt. Seven wird nach der Genesung wieder in die Nazisimulation gebracht. Neelix kommt zu den Klingonen. Harry Kim arbeitet auf der Brücke an der Erweiterung der Holodecks, er hat es geschafft sie um 5000qm zu erweitern, doch der Kommandant verlangt mehr. Er lässt Energiemodule von seinem Schiff bringen und einbauen. Harry schafft es, den Doktor zu kontaktieren und ihm seinen Plan zu erklären. Er muss die neuralen Interfaces neutralisieren, damit sie vom Holodeck aus Zugriff auf die Brückenkontrolle gewinnen können. Währenddessen hat der Kommandant einen neuen Feind gefunden, die Borg und dieses Programm – Wolf 359 – möchte er nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ausprobieren. Aber sein Untergebener ist gar nicht begeistert, die Spiele befriedigen ihn nicht. Er will die Trophäen nehmen und gehen, wie es seit ewigen Zeiten ist. Der Kommandant erwidert, dass die Hirogen ihren Weg verloren haben, eine Spezies die sich nicht ändert, stirbt aus. Sie haben keine Kultur und keine Identität mehr, es geht darum die Kräfte zu bündeln. Mit der Holodecktechnologie wird eine unendlich Jagd gewährleistet. Seven wird vom Doktor geweckt und über die Vorgänge aufgeklärt, die seit 19 Tagen auf dem Schiff vor sich gehen. Durch ein Störsignal wird das neurale Interface deaktiviert und ihre Aufgabe ist es, die Brückenzugangsrelais zu aktivieren. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie in einen Erdenkonflikt – den zweiten Weltkrieg – kommt. Sie weiß nichts darüber, der Doktor meinte, sie solle sich so gut wie möglich anpassen und es als neue soziale Herausforderung sehen. Zurück auf dem Holodeck wird das Interface deaktiviert und Seven bricht das Lied ab, das sie gerade singt. Der Kommandant, der zugehört hat, will gehen, Katrine bedrängt sie zu singen, doch Seven weigert sich. Tuvok zweifelt wieder an ihrer Loyalität und Katrine muss ihm recht geben. thumb|Chakotay gehört zu den Allierten thumb|Seven nimmt Zugriff auf die Systeme Chakotay – Captain Miller – bekommt Bericht von Tom Paris – Bobby, sie gehören zu den Alliierten. Es gibt keinen Meldungen aus St. Claire. Tom erzählt von Brigitte, die er in St. Claire mit 18 Jahren dort kennen gelernt hat. Die Resistance plant derweilen die Unterbrechung der von Kommunikation. Katrine und Seven sollen in das Hauptquartier eindringen und die Anlage sprengen. Katrine spricht Seven nochmal an ob sie Bedenken hat, doch sie meint, es werde keine Fehler geben. Der erste Teil der Mission klappt gut, sie kommen in das Hauptquartier. Doch Seven bringt die Sprengladungen nicht an, sondern nimmt Zugriff auf die Schiffsysteme. Harry, der nochmals Kontakt mit dem Doktor aufgenommen hat, wird dabei von den Hirogen erwischt. Er versucht sich mit der Reparatur des Replikatorsystems herauszureden. Da wird er niedergeschlagen. Er besteht drauf, dass sie ihren Vorgesetzen informieren über die Verzögerung und darf schließlich doch auf die Brücke gehen. Harry entdeckt auf der Brücke das Eindringen von Seven in das System. Auch der Doktor erkennt dies und initiiert die Abschaltung der Interfaces von Kathryn Janeway. Bevor Katrine Seven erschießen kann wegen Spionage, wird ihr Interface deaktiviert und sie erinnert sich, dass sie Captain Janeway ist. Während dessen kommt die Armee der Amerikaner in die Stadt. Seven und Captain Janeway können gerade noch aus dem Hauptquartier fliehen, bevor es von der Artillerie beschossen wird. Die Explosion legt einen Teil des Hologitters frei und zeigt umliegende Korridore der Voyager. Die Alliierten vermuten einen geheime Anlage der Nazis und rücken vor. Harry Kim kann das Holodeck nicht deaktivieren … :Fortsetzung folgt… Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode wurde zusammen mit auch als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt: Am in den USA; in Deutschland am (SAT.1) und am (Kabel1). * 1998 errang diese Episode eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie „Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series“. * J. Paul Boehmer, der den SS-Offizier auf dem Holodeck spielt, wird in und erneut in einer ähnlichen Rolle zu sehen sein, diesmal als SS-Untersturmführer in der Vergangenheit. * Die Verwendung der Dienstgrade ist in sofern inkorrekt, als ein Teil der Soldaten Uniformen der SS trägt. Es müsste z.B. statt Hauptmann demnach historisch korrekt „Hauptsturmführer“ heißen. * Auch bei den Kulissen sind historische Ungenauigkeiten zu verzeichnen. So ist z.B. im Außenbereich mehrfach deutlich ein Citroën 2CV ("Ente") zu erkennen. Die Produktion dieses Wagens fand erst nach dem Krieg statt. Darüber hinaus handelt es sich bei dem in den Kulissen verwendete Fahrzeug um ein Modell der Variante "Charleston" aus den 1980er Jahren. * Eine andere Episode, die sich stark mit dem Nationalsozialismus beschäftigt, ist . * Die Komposition That Old Black Magic, welche Seven of Nine im Café Le Coeur de Lion singt, findet mehrfach in Star Trek Verwendung. In der Episode wird sie vom Doktor in einer flotteren Variante gesungen nachdem Harry Kims Version bei den Qomar nicht sonderlich gut ankam. Des Weiteren wurde sie in als Hintergrundmusik eingesetzt. * Roxann Dawson spricht im Original einen Satz auf Deutsch. Als sie eine Ohnmachtsattacke vortäuscht, um den SS-Hauptsturmführer sprechen zu können, sagt sie zu einen der Wachen: Ich muss mit Ihrem Hauptmann sprechen. * Die Rollen, welche die Crew auf dem Holodeck gezwungen wird zu spielen, bilden jene auf der Voyager ab. Captain Janeway ist die Anführerin der Resitance, Tuvok kümmert sich um die Sicherheit der Gruppe, Neelix ist der Bäcker und Kurier, Seven of Nine gehört der Gruppe an, hat aber stark abweichende Meinungen gegenüber Janeway, B'Elanna unterstützt die Gruppe technisch, Tom und B'Elanna hatten eine Beziehung. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:The Killing Game (episode) es:The Killing Game, Part I fr:The Killing Game, Part I nl:The Killing Game, Deel I Toetungsspiel, Teil I, Das